El Ultimo Guardian del Aura
by hiruma-harima
Summary: Ash Ketchum un joven caza recompensas, es contratado para realizar un trabajo que decide no terminar provocando la ira de personas muy poderosas que deciden poner precio a su cabeza convirtiéndolo en fugitivo, pero esto parece ser solo una fachada para algo más obscuro (Ash x Harem)


Hola a todos este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo, tenía planeado publicarlo el año pasado pero un problema con mi computadora borro todos mis documentos, pero estoy empezando a reescribirlos y este es el primero en ver la luz después de tanto tiempo, Esto es un crossover de Pokemon con el universo de League Of Legends que espero les guste, bueno sin más que decir pasemos al fic.

Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon o League of Legends me pertenecen, esta historia la hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Aguas turbias, hogar de los peores bandidos de todo Runaterra, si necesitas a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio por ti, este era el lugar correcto para buscar a la persona adecuada para encargarse de dicho trabajo, desde simples ladrones hasta los asesinos más crueles, secuestros, asesinatos, robos y tráfico de todo tipo, eran el pan de cada día en un lugar como este, aunque su principal fuente de ingresos provenía de la caza de monstruos marinos para convertirlos en recursos valiosos como carne, huesos y duro pellejo. Aguas turbias poseía una arquitectura bastante particular, pues era normal observar restos de barcos naufragados como parte de sus edificaciones.

Pasada la media noche, por una de las solitarias calles de Aguas turbias se hallaba una figura encapuchada caminando con rumbo a una de las tantas tabernas en la zona, la calle se encontraba completamente sola a excepción de alguno que otro marino alcoholizado que salía de alguna de las tabernas, a esas horas de la noche era común que la mayoría de las tabernas y burdeles se encontraran abarrotadas por las personas que buscaban saciar apetitos indecentes, las calles carecían de higiene alguna, botellas de ron vacías, papeles vagando libremente por las calles y restos de comida eran solo algunas de las cosas que cubrían las calles de Aguas turbias, por si fuera poco un fétido olor cubría todo el ambiente del lugar producto de la poca higiene y de los restos de las bestias marianas en los mataderos ubicados en los muelles, todo esto parecía no molestar al solitario viajero.

Dicha persona era imposible de identificar pues una enorme capa con capucha cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo evitando ver si la persona en cuestión se encontraba armada, lo cual era muy posible si es que quería sobrevivir en un lugar como Aguas turbias, por lo que se podía notar la persona era delgada y era un poco más baja que un hombre promedio, pero si algo te ha enseñado Runaterra era a no subestimar a nadie por su físico, la figura entro en una taberna un poco más alejada del resto, apenas entrar al lugar se podía notar el enorme contraste con el exterior, una gran cantidad de personas, música, risas y mucho licor era lo que se podía notar en el lugar, sin prestarle atención a su entorno la solitaria figura comenzó a buscar a alguien con la vista, apenas encontrarlo se dirigió con calma a su objetivo.

En una de las mesas que se encontraban un poco más alejadas del bullicio del lugar se encontraban tres hombres platicando animadamente, dos de los hombres poseían una indumentaria muy parecida, pantalones de tela café, botas de cuero negro, camisa blanca de manga larga desabotonada y dos sables piratas en ambos costados de la cintura, el hombre sentado en medio de ambos sujetos era el único que vestía de forma diferente, pantalones negros, botas de cuero con corazas de acero, camiseta negra sin mangas, hombreras metálicas negras y una enorme capa color negro, portaba algunas dagas en el cuerpo, un cuchillo dentado de cazador sujeto a la cintura y una espada la cual estaba cubierta por la capa lo cual evitaba ver sus características, aparentaba estar alrededor de los veinte años, de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos cafés y cabello negro azabache además de unas características marcas en forma de z debajo de los ojos.

—¿Necesitas algo amigo?—pregunto uno de los acompañantes del joven vestido de negro al notar la presencia de la figura encapuchada frente a ellos.

—Busco a Ash Ketchum—contesto la figura con una voz demasiado delicada para pertenecer a un hombre llamando la atención del joven azabache.

—Bueno ya lo has encontrado, ¿se puede saber quién lo busca? —respondió el joven vestido de negro, intrigado pues la voz le resultaba sumamente familiar.

—Una vieja amiga—menciono la figura al momento que se descubría el rostro dejando ver a una joven peli rosa con unos goggles en la cabeza y un tatuaje que decía VI en su mejilla izquierda.

—Pero mira nada mas quien vino a buscarme, si es mi vieja compañera de aventuras Vi o debería decir "la vigilante de Piltóver"— menciono de forma burlona el joven azabache.

—Preferiría que usaras el termino oficial—indico la peli rosa ignorando el tono burlón del joven frente a ella.

—Bueno, "oficial" ¿se puede saber para que me busca?—el tono burlón no dejo la voz de Ash.

—Mi superior me envió para ofrecerte un trabajo—contesto Vi imperturbable por el tono del azabache.

Ash cambio su semblante a uno más serio y después de pensarlo un poco hizo una señal a la peli rosa para que lo siguiera a una de las habitaciones ubicadas en la segunda planta de la taberna, habitaciones que estaban destinadas para actividades más íntimas que hablar de negocios, habiendo llegado a una de las habitaciones hizo pasar a la joven para acto seguido cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Dime porque tendría que escucharte, trabajo no me falta y no sé si puedo confiar en ti como para aceptar un trato tuyo—hablo con tono mordaz el joven azabache.

—La paga es muy buena—increíblemente el tono mordaz del azabache logro afectarla más que las anteriores burlas notándose en su tono de voz algo frágil.

—El dinero no lo es todo—volvió a hablar con el mismo tono frio.

—El gobernador de Piltóver nos autorizó para deshacer todos los cargos por los daños causados a la ciudad en tus anteriores trabajos—la voz de Vi sonaba más débil a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Y los dos años en prisión que pase por tu culpa, ¿esos también me los devolverán? —Vi ya ni siquiera se atrevía a ver al azabache a la cara—sabes si quiera lo difícil que es para un caza recompensas sobrevivir en una prisión llena de criminales que él ha metido ahí.

—¡Yo… lo siento! te juro que no sabía que eras tú la persona que me habían mandado a capturar ese día—los ojos de Vi se habían llenado de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—Y el hecho de que atacaran el lugar que usábamos como base no te hiso pensar que se trataba de mi— el hielo en la voz del azabache no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Pensé que ya no seguías viviendo en ese lugar, solías cambiar de base muy seguido y creí que lo había ocupado otra persona—Vi trato de excusarse, pero sabía que el azabache no le creería, pues siempre la culpo por lo que había pasado hace ya casi tres años.

Ash sabía que la peli rosa tenía razón, pues en el pasado siempre solía cambiar de base muy seguido para evitar que sus enemigos lo encontraran, pero esa base había sido la última que compartió con la peli rosa y le traía tantos buenos recuerdos que no se había querido ir del lugar, _recuerdos_ era lo único que quedaba de su antigua relación con la bella oficial.

Vi había crecido huérfana en las afueras de Piltóver, tuvo que aprender a robar para poder sobrevivir y aun siendo una niña se había unido a un grupo de criminales que la tomo bajo su protección pero un trabajo que salió mal y una diferencia de ideales provoco que la pequeña peli rosa abandonara a sus antiguos compañeros y volviera a arreglárselas ella sola para sobrevivir, está vez robando a otros criminales, no fue sino hasta que Vi cumpliera los dieciséis que conoció a Ash Ketchum, un joven caza recompensas de su edad que empezaba a hacerse de una reputación, el azabache la ayudo a derrotar a un grupo de criminales a los que les había robado en el pasado, después de la pelea Ash le ofreció ser socios pues el azabache sentía que se complementaban muy bien en pelea y había algunos trabajos que requerían de ayuda, Vi ni siquiera se había dignado a darle las gracias al azabache y solo se retiró del lugar dejando solo al azabache, Ash en lugar de sentirse ofendido por la actitud de la chica solo hiso que se interesara más en ella.

Después de un tiempo el camino de ambos jóvenes comenzó a cruzarse más a menudo, aunque la peli rosa sospechaba que todo era obra del azabache, la actitud de Vi para con Ash no había cambiado en lo más mínimo pues continuaba ignorándolo cada vez que se cruzaban sus caminos, todo cambio cuando en una de las tantas ocasiones en la que sus caminos se cruzaban Ash y Vi volvían a hacer equipo para derrotar a un grupo de criminales a los que el caza recompensas intentaba capturar y a los que la peli rosa intentaba robarles su ultimo botín, la pelea se había conducido hasta un lugar más poblado provocando caos en el lugar, para cuando la pelea llego a su fin Vi noto la ausencia del azabache, cosa que se le hiso rara pues el joven caza recompensas jamás huía de una pelea, de pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención, un grupo de personas se aglomeraban frente a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que se encontraba en llamas producto de la anterior pelea, la gente intentaba apagar el fuego como podía cuando de pronto el sonido del cristal rompiéndose llamo la atención de todos para observar como un joven azabache saltaba de una de las ventanas del tercer piso sujetando algo entre sus brazos, su aterrizaje fue levemente amortiguado por un auto estacionado frente al edifico, para cuando todos se acercaron a socorrer al joven pudieron notar que entre sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña niña que había quedado atrapada en el edificio en llamas.

Fue ahí cuando Vi comprendió que Ash no era como el resto de caza recompensas o criminales que había conocido, pues este en lugar de preocuparse por capturar a los criminales y cobrar su recompensa prefirió ayudar a las personas en peligro, después de eso decidió darle una oportunidad al azabache convirtiéndose así en socios, con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, un poco de alcohol y las hormonas alborotadas volvieron su relación más "intima" a pesar de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos la peli rosa sentía que ser caza recompensas no era lo suyo, un día mientras Vi realizaba un trabajo en solitario en la ciudad de Piltóver, se encontró con Caitlyn la Sheriff de Piltóver la cual al notar las habilidades de la peli rosa la invito a formar parte del cuerpo de policía de la metrópoli, a pesar de que a Vi le llamo mucho la atención la propuesta no acepto inmediatamente pues no quería abandonar a Ash después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, aun así Caitlyn dejo la oferta abierta por si algún día cambiaba de opinión.

Un día después de una de tantas misiones exitosas, Vi le comento a Ash de la oferta que le había hecho la sheriff de Piltóver, a Ash le sorprendió la noticia pero después de pensarlo por un momento el azabache le dijo que debería aceptar la propuesta, pues él sabía que la peli rosa no era completamente feliz siendo solo una caza recompensas, a pesar de negarse en un principio a dejar solo a Ash tuvo que aceptar que estaba muy interesada en la propuesta recibida, al final Vi se había convertido en oficial de Piltóver y pronto se había convertido en una de las mejores oficiales solo superada por Caitlyn, desgraciadamente sus trabajos habían distanciado a Ash y a Vi, un día como cualquiera la peli rosa recibiría una nueva misión que cambiaría definitivamente su relación con el azabache.

Se le había ordenado capturar a un criminal que vivía a las afueras de Piltóver en un edificio abandonado, cuando llego al lugar acompañada de más de treinta oficiales a su cargo la sorpresa fue grande, pues era el lugar en el que solía vivir con Ash antes de separarse del azabache, por un instante pensó en cancelar el operativo pero después de pensarlo por un momento decidió continuar con el operativo, pues sabía que el azabache solía cambiar de base con frecuencia para evitar ser encontrado por sus enemigos y seguramente el lugar ahora serbia de refugio para algún criminal, al llegar a una distancia prudente Vi comenzó a repartir ordenes, al final Vi entro al edificio acompañada de cinco oficiales y dejo al resto rodeando el edificio, al entrar al lugar todo estaba a obscuras, la única iluminación era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por algunas ventanas, de un momento a otro la peli rosa logro divisar por el rabillo del ojo a una figura que se dirigía a la salida, Vi rápidamente ordeno a sus compañeros serrarle el paso al criminal, el sujeto al verse descubierto se detuvo un instante para buscar otra ruta de escape, pero antes de darse cuenta Vi ya se encontraba junto a el propinándole un poderoso puñetazo que lo arrojo por una de las ventanas del segundo piso donde ya lo esperaba una gran cantidad de oficiales, cuando la peli rosa salió del edificio para reunirse con sus compañeros los cuales ya habían capturado al criminal su sorpresa fue enorme, pues el criminal que la habían mandado a capturar no era otro sino el mismo Ash Ketchum.

Resulto ser que el azabache había causado un gran daño a la ciudad de Piltóver al intentar capturar a un criminal, esto sumado a otros estragos causados en el pasado, provocaron el enojo de personas muy importantes y pronto se había levantado una orden de aprehensión contra el caza recompensas, lo último que pudo ver la peli rosa antes de que se llevaran al azabache fue el dolor de la traición en la mirada café de Ash, lo primero que hizo Vi al llegar a Piltóver fue reclamarle a su superior por mandarla a capturar a su excompañero, Caitlyn le explico que ni siquiera ella sabía de la identidad de su objetivo pues la orden y la información de su ubicación vinieron directamente del gobernador de la ciudad y era considerada una misión prioritaria. Vi hizo todo lo que pudo para sacar al azabache de prisión y al final lo único que pudo lograr fue convertir una posible condena de más de diez años en solo dos años en prisión, aun así Ash jamás acepto hablar con la bella oficial mientras estuvo en prisión y por lo tanto jamás supo todo lo que hizo para poderlo sacar de su encierro, después de eso jamás se volvieron a ver hasta hoy.

Vi no había podido contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y ahora su rostro se encontraba anegado en lágrimas, en el pasado fueron contadas las veces que Ash vio llorar a la peli rosa y cuando esto pasaba el azabache no dudaba en abrazar a la bella chica para consolarla y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, antes de que Ash se diera cuenta este ya se encontraba abrazando a la bella oficial, al parecer las viejas costumbres tardan en morir y si el Ketchum era sincero consigo mismo no podía permanecer enojado con la chica por mucho tiempo. Algo que Vi no sabía era que poco tiempo después de que Ash saliera de prisión fue visitado por Caitlyn, la castaña había visitado al caza recompensas para explicarle que Vi jamás lo había traicionado y que esta pensó que solo capturaría a un criminal cualquiera y que cuando lo metieron a prisión fue Vi la que hizo todo lo posible para que saliera antes de su encierro, a pesar de conocer la verdad Ash aún se sentía enojado con la peli rosa no solo por la supuesta traición sino por el distanciamiento de la peli rosa después de convertirse en oficial, enojo que había desaparecido al ver como Vi se aferraba a su cuerpo y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

Había pasado un rato en el que los jóvenes se dedicaban solo a mantenerse abrazados, cuando la oficial pareció calmarse Ash decidió romper el silencio para aligerar el ambiente—sabes, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía abrazarte.

La oficial solo atino a sonrojarse por el cometario y hundió aún más su rostro en el pecho del joven para que no la viera—hace mucho que deseaba poder volver a abrazarte—menciono en un débil susurro que apenas logro escuchar el azabache.

—Bueno yo sin duda he deseado hacer contigo algo más que solo abrazarte—comento Ash con voz ladina haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Vi.

—Creo que hoy no tendrás tanta suerte—contesto con fingido enojo la chica separándose de Ash y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho de forma juguetona.

—Bueno puedo esperar un poco más—dijo de forma juguetona el azabache—porque mejor no hablamos de ese trabajo que me tienes.

—Tu objetivo es una chica que aparece y desaparece de la nada causando grandes destrozos en Piltóver, no se sabe cuál es su verdadero objetivo pues nunca roba nada a pesar de haber atacado lugares que poseen objetos de gran valor, pienso que solo es una loca adicta a la adrenalina—a pesar de mantenerse seria durante la explicación se le notaba cierto atisbo de enojo al hablar de dicho criminal.

—Un momento, ¿el objetivo es una chica? Sabes muy bien que yo no acepto trabajos que tengan que ver con mujeres o niños, no me gustaría tener que golpear a una mujer—algo que diferenciaba al azabache del resto de caza recompensas era su código moral, pues el jamás capturaría a una persona que considerara inocente y mucho menos aria daño a un niño o a una mujer.

—¡Ella no es una mujer! Es una peste que debe ser encerrada en un oscuro calabozo para que no haga más daño—respondió una fúrica peli rosa.

Al Ketchum le extraño el sobresalto de su compañera, pero de pronto recordó algo que había escuchado en la taberna hace algunos días de un viajero, si Aguas Turbias era conocida por algo más que su alto índice delictivo era por la enorme cantidad de viajeros que pasaban por el lugar, personas de todos los rincones de Runaterra visitaban el lugar, ya sea por sus valiosos recursos de caza, los servicios de algún criminal o el simple placer de saciar gustos mundanos, esto provocaba que Aguas Turbias siempre estuviera al día con las noticias del resto del mundo, una noticia que había captado su especial atención fue una proveniente de Piltóver, una sobre una joven que aparecía por la ciudad solo para causar destrozos por doquier, había sumido todo Piltóver en el caos con sus fechorías, incluso parecía ser inalcanzable para las autoridades pues no la habían podido capturar a pesar de todos los intentos, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro al recordar cierta parte de la historia.

—Dime una cosa, ¿no se tratará de la misma chica que te reto abiertamente a que intentaras capturarla antes de que robara la tesorería de Piltóver?—la mirada molesta y un leve gruñido de la bella oficial fueron la única respuesta que necesitaba el azabache antes de empezar a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡Si solo te vas a burlar de mi buscare a alguien más que haga el trabajo!—Vi estaba enojada, no le gustaba que le recordaran su mayor fracaso en su carrera como oficial.

—Espera espera, no es necesario que busques a alguien más—Ash intentaba calmar su risa antes de hacer enfurecer aún más a la oficial—acepto el trabajo—dicha respuesta sorprendió a su compañera.

—Y que paso con eso de, _no me gustaría tener que lastimar a una mujer—_ arremedo burlona la peli rosa.

—Bueno, existe más de una forma de capturar a una chica—el tono sugerente con el que lo menciono el azabache solo aumento el enojo de Vi, cualquier parecido con los celos era mera coincidencia o eso es lo que ella diría.

—Toma, este es el retrato de tu objetivo, su nombre es Jinx y no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, es extremadamente peligrosa—menciono un poco más seria la peli rosa—en cuanto la captures puedes llevarla a la comisaria de Piltóver, ahí nos haremos cargo nosotros de ella y se te pagara tu recompensa.

—¿Tienen alguna información sobre donde podría estar oculta? —pregunto el azabache tratando de conseguir toda la información posible de su próximo objetivo.

—Según algunos reportes se le ah visto entrar al bosque a las afueras de Piltóver, se cree que podría estar viviendo en una mansión en ruinas localizada en el interior del bosque, aunque nada es confirmado—contesto la oficial.

La información proporcionada no era muy confiable, pero era la única información disponible y Ash estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con menos información, después de darle todos los detalles de su misión al azabache Vi decidió que ya era hora de regresar a Piltóver pero antes de que la bella oficial se retirara el Ketchum hizo un último comentario.

—No olvides visitarme pronto para divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos—menciono Ash con voz pícara haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la oficial, Vi solo se cubrió el rostro para salir nuevamente al establecimiento y regresar a Piltóver, Ash esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada al cartel de se busca que le había entregado la peli rosa—así que te llamas Jinx, esto será divertido—fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de salir de la habitación para prepararse para su próxima captura.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejar un comentario, si quieren conocer mejor la apariencia de las chicas mencionadas solo tienen que buscarlo en Google y por cierto este fic ya lo estoy publicando en otro foro (Foros DZ) por si es que ya lo están leyendo halla, yo los dejo no sin antes recordarles que " _La vida es como un eco, lo que envías, regresa, lo que siembras, cosechas, lo que das, obtienes, lo que ves en los demás, existe en ti, recuerda, la vida es como un eco, siempre regresa a ti"_


End file.
